I need you
by Artic13
Summary: York is trying to keep his feelings for Carolina a secret. It gets harder for York when he finds himself daydreaming about her. They both have an agreement, but what happens when feelings get in the way? A York/Carolina story. Reviews are awesome and always helpful!
1. Chapter 1 This is how it starts

I need her more then anything. The thought of her only grows deeper through out the day. She is a strong warrior and a great fighter. She keeps us all in line. I think of her a lot, if not all the time. All I want is to hold her in my arms and move my fingers through her soft hair. I want to feel the tips of her fingers turn my skin on fire. I want to wake up every mourning to her sweet smile. I want to smell the intoxicating sent of cinnamon on her pale skin. I wanted all of that, I wanted her.

"Hello, York! Anyone home?"

"What?"

I look and see a moving hand in front of me, It's Washington's. He moves his hand vertically, about two inches in front of my face. I push his hand away and come back to my senses. I can hear the laughter of Wash and North fill the locker room. I must of zoned out and started daydreaming. I can never concentrate anymore.

"York you've been sitting on the bench with your eyes closed for a good 10 minutes. I mean it was pretty funny at first, but we both got kind of scared. Did you fall asleep or something?"

I can hear a slight sound of worry in Washington's voice. I always seem to get lost in my own thoughts. I need to gain some control over that.

"Something along those lines."

That's all I can say, all I need to say. Sometimes I Wish I could say more, but I don't want the guys to know what's going on. That would brake her _"rules."_ I push myself off the bench. I can feel the eyes of the two men on me as I open my locker and put my armor away. I close the locker door, shutting it and locking it. I turn to my left to see a worried looking North.

"York is everything okay?"

I look down at my feet not wanting to make any more eye contact. I want to tell them, but I'm no good with feelings and all that. I lift up my head and try to come up with some bullshit excuse.

"Sorry Guys, i'm just really tired. You both did a fine job of kicking my ass today in training. I figured I let you both win this time around. I'm just a nice guy like that."

A smirk comes across my face while looking at my friends. Wash just shakes his head and lets out a small laugh.

"I'm calling bullshit on that, but I wouldn't worry too much York, I'm sure Carolina will help you de-stress from your loss."

Washington elbows me in the side. I cough form the impact of his elbow pocking into me. He's grinning with a raised eyebrow. North laughs and rolls his eyes at us.

"Whatever, You guys are to much. I'm never that lucky"

I walk the other way across the locker room, away from them both. She thinks I should keep what we have to ourselves. I think Wash and North know more then they should. The laughter of North and Wash fades as I leave the locker room. A big smile comes across my face, I'm going to see her tonight. I make my way down the hall and take a right to the bunking area. My smile soon fades. It's crazy how a Women can make you feel happy and scared all at once. I can feel my palms start to sweat and my legs begin to feel weak, I'm starting to get closer to her room. I can hardly breath. I know whats going to happen tonight, I've been dreaming about it for days. Every ounce of me needs her. I reach the outside of her room and I knock lightly on the door, my heart is pounding.

"Hey there."

She opens the door and pulls me in closing it behind us. She's wearing a black t-shirt and a pear of tight jeans, she looks insanely beautiful. She pushes me on to the bed and mounts herself on top of me. Her long red hair falling across my face.

"Gezz, easy tiger."

I raise my eyebrow and grain. She lets out a soft laugh.

"Well York, I know you've been dying for this."

"And it seems like you have too."

She bits her lower lip and traces her finger across my jaw line. She leans forward and plants a kiss on my lips. She lightly licks my lips waiting for me to let her enter. I feel the warmth of our lips met and our tongues dance together. I pull on to the back of her neck to deepen the kiss. She pushes back a little and lightly starts biting and sucking on the bottom of my lip. I move my hands up and down her sides. I can feel her sexy tight craves, she has the body of a goddess. She slowly starts moving her hips back and forth. She's teasing me and I love it. I feel her hand creep up my thigh. My blood starts rushing and I feel myself become hard. She's kissing my neck and I feel her reach my sweet spot. She knows she's hit it and she nibbles on it, I gasp. I feel like I'm in heaven. She pulls my shirt off over my head, it lands on the floor. She slowly starts kissing my jawline and soon travels down to my abs. Lightly kissing and licking her way down to my belt. I push my hands through her soft hair. She kisses her way back up to my chin and looks me in the eyes. I look back at her and my mind can't understand how someone can be so beautiful. Not only is she beautiful in looks but also in who she is. She is a strong Warrior with a soft side not many get the chance to see. I cup her chin with my hand and she smiles sweetly at me. My mind and body fill with happiness. A strong feeling of joy over comes me. I've never felt this way before, this girl is all mine now. She is everything I have ever wanted. I feel so many things when I'm with her. All I need is her. I need her so bad that when I'm not with her, I lose myself. This is love. Maybe not, but it's the closest I'll ever be. I never want to have this feeling for anyone, only her. My voice starts to shake and I feel words over come me.

"I love you Carolina."

I let out a deep sigh, It feels good to get that out. Something changes and the air starts to feel heavy. The room becomes cold. Carolina pushes herself off me landing on the floor. She throws me my shirt. Her deep green eyes filled with hurt. She turns the other way, looking right at the wall. She sighs deeply.

"I never wanted this to happen. York, you can't love me. We can't keep doing this."

I can hear the sadness in her voice. I want to think she's right, but I can't. I don't want her to be right. I don't want this to ever stop. Never.


	2. Chapter 2 You can trust me

The pain of Carolina's words cut through me like a sword. My mind starts feeling uneasy and I can feel my adrenaline rush.

"Bullshit Carolina! You can't do this to me. You can't push me away and keep me around as your personal fuck buddy."

Carolina looks at me, Her green eyes overcome with anger.

"I told you York, this is how it has to be. You could die any day now, or I could die. We agreed on this, We can't let our feelings get in the way. Everything is so fucked up right now and we can't keep doing this."

I want to fire back at her, say something to change her mind. I want my unsaid feelings and words to matter. I know I can never change the way I feel. I wish I could, but I can't lie to myself. No matter what, I love her.

"Is this about Tex?"

I know, stupid to bring her up. I need to know what's making my girl feel so down, even if that means getting punched in the side. I brace myself for impact, but the only thing I feel is Carolina's weight fall on to the bed. She looks at me, her green eyes filled with tears. The tears shes trying to hold back. I cuddle closer to her moving my hand up her cheek. I make circles around her light pink cheek with my thumb, to my surprise she lets me.

"Lina, tell me what's really going on. You can trust me."

She closes her eyes and lets some of the tears freely flow. She opens her beautiful green eyes and her skin becomes pale. She sighs deeply and bits her lower lip.

"Do you remember last week, the night I got back form that mission?"

A grin creeps up across my face, how could I forget that night. Carolina came to my room late in the evening. I remember her waking me up, I was so happy to see her. I was so happy to know she was okay. I was worried all night long. Carolina saved me form my worries. We made love until four in the mourning, until our bodies could no longer take it. We both let the pleasure win. She fell asleep that night in my arms. I took it all in and I kissed her sweet lips goodnight. Everything about that night was perfect.

"You think I could forget about that night?"

I say with a seductive smile, my right eyebrow raised.

"No, but you will. I wish it never happened, I wish I could of stopped it. I just didn't know what would come of it."

Carolina looks at me, her eyes no longer trying to hold back tears. The salty water freely falling from her them.

"York, I need to tell you something."


	3. Chapter 3 It gets real

"York, I need to tell you something."

I put my arms around Carolina, and I cuddle closer to her. She looks so fragile. Her eyes filled with tears and her pale skin losing all of it's color. She's vulnerably right now, I tightly hold on to her. I need to show her that she can tell me what's wrong, we can work through this. She needs to know that she can trust me.

"Lina, please tell me."

Carolina moves closer to me and she nuzzles her head into my chest. I wrap my arms around her. I softly move my right hand up and down her back. I inhale the sent of her hair, the smell of sweet cinnamon. I'm trying my best to confront her, but I don't know what to say. Actions always speak louder than words. I'm holding her close, and this is best way I can confront her right now. She's holding on to me tighter now, and I'm starting to get scared somethings not right.

"York, please don't hate me."

It's crazy that she thinks I could hate her. I could never hate my sweet Carolina. All the things she's done for me, all the feelings of joy I feel when I'm with her. How could I ever hate someone that has saved my life? Not only in battlefield but also in the bedroom. In the times that we both talked late into the night and In the times are bodies became one.

"I could never hate you Carolina"

Carolina grips her fingers into my back. She's choking on the words she wants to say. I've never seen her like this. My hearts pounding and fear over takes me. The room fills with an uneasy silence. Carolina voice is soft and low.

"York, I think I might be pregnant."


	4. Chapter 4 What's going to happen?

"Carolina, you can't be. How could this happen?"

I push both my hands though my thick brown hair. I have a billion thoughts consuming my mind. I look at her and she looks right into me. Her green eyes now filled with angry. She pushes me away, rolls of the bed and lands on the floor. Even with everything that's going on, a small smile comes across my face. I can't help but think it's cute when she's clumsy. I move my right hand down to help her up, she grabs on to it and I pull her back to her feet. She's now at eye leave with me and she see's my smile.

"How can you smile at a moment like this? You took everything from me. What's going to happen when they find out about us , or worse that I'm pregnant?"

I feel sick to my stomach, this is the end of our military career. I don't want anyone to find out about this. If someone finds out I'm scared about what will happen to Carolina and the baby. Wow, That's a lot to take in. I push myself off the bed landing on to my feet. I look and see Carolina she's right in front of me. She has both her arms crossed and she is looking straight down at the ground. Her eyes once again fill with tears. I move closer and put both my hands on her shoulders. I let out a deep sigh.

"Lina, are you sure?"

She uncrosses her arms and pushes me back.

"Yes, I'm sure. I've been more tired then I should be. I'm sick all the time and I've missed my period by six days. That all adds up to it York"

Carolina's voice is uneasy and she sounds devastated. I never would of thought this would happen. Sure we would make a cute kid, but not during a civil war. I'm scared and I have no idea what to do. I need to man up and do what's best for us.

"Lina, if this is all true we need to leave Project Freelancer. We can find an apartment and be together. I've put some money aside in case of an emergency, we can use it. I want to protect you and the baby."

"York are you crazy? We can't just leave Project Freelancer. We're in the middle of a war. I'm number one and I need to be here for my soldiers. I've heard talk of a new rookie, and I don't want her to take my place."

Hurt and anger fill me and I feel my adrenaline rush. She thinks that stupid board means anything right now.

"Do you have any idea what you're saying? Carolina you're being selfish."

She opens her mouth and fires back at me.

"I'm not being selfish, you are. I'm thinking about our team, all of us. I'm going down to the medical unit tomorrow and I'm getting an abortion"

Her words are sharp and cold, no feeling but hate behind them. Both her arms are against her sides. She makes fist with her hands.

"Like that's going to happen. You went against protocol, The only thing that's going to happen is them kicking us both out of the program."

A thick silence fills the air and kills away the seconds of time.

"You need to leave York"

Not once dose she look up from the floor. I see her tears freely flow from her eyes. I want to run to her and convert her. I want to tell her everything's going to be okay. I don't know if things will ever be okay again. I guess sometimes you need to lie to yourself and say It's all okay when it's not. All I know is that I want to hold her in my arms and feel the warmth of her skin. I want us to fall asleep together and laugh about the crazy dreams we had. Sadly this is no dream, and it's happening right now in front of me. I need to let her know how much I love her. I need her to know that no matter what I will take care of her.

"Lina, please..."

"York, just go."

I want to make another attempt to stay longer, just so I can be in the same room as her. I know it's not going to happen, so I slowly walk out the door. I have a billion thoughts running in my head. My eyes can't take it and soon tears over come me. What's going to happen?


	5. Chapter 5 Now things are different

I roll over on to my back, letting out a deep moan. I pull my blanket up, and over my head. I have a throbbing headache and to make things worse my alarm clock is ringing in my ears. I throw my arm up over my head, my hand falls on to the snooze button. I think to myself,_ Can't I just stay in bed all day?_ I feel my exhaustion grow, My sleepless night is not sitting well with me. I have an insane amount of thoughts eating me alive. I need to get up out of this bed, I need coffee. I roll off my bed falling on to the floor. I pick my self up off the floor. I walk over to my closet and try to find something to wear. I decide on pear of baggy black sweat pants and a tan sleeveless top. Before I leave my room I take a look at the mirror on my dresser, holy shit I look bad. I don't really care and it doesn't matter anyways. I open my door and make my way down to the mess hall. I walk in, carrying my tired legs to the coffee pot. I grab a mug and pour myself some black coffee. I look around across the hall and see North and Wash at a table in the back corner, I decide to join them. Wash is chewing on an apple and I put my coffee mug down on the table, sitting across form him and North. Washes eyes move up to mine as I take my seat.

"Wow, York. You look like...ummm..like.."

"Shit?"

I say cutting Wash off.

"Yeah, but don't get mad, I'm just being honest."

I can't help but laugh at Washington. He never seems to know the right things to say.

"Well, I appreciate your honesty."

I look up from my coffee to see that CT is on her way over to our table, Washington grins.

"Connie, if I could rewrite the alphabet I would put U and I together."

CT giggles and lightly pushes Washington's left shoulder.

"Wash you are so lame."

CT sits down next to me, across from Wash and North. She takes a quick look to see who she's sitting next to. Out of the corner of my eye, I see her look me up and down.

"York, you okay?"

I sigh deeply and shake my head.

"Come on guys I'm fine, Really, I'm just tired."

A big grin comes across Washington's face, his eyebrow raised while looking at me.

"I know why York is so tired this mourning."

I take a sip out of my coffee mug and shake my head. North lets out a small laugh and CT looks confused.

"Why is York so tired?"

Washes mouth opens, but I cut him off.

"No real reason CT, I just didn't sleep well last night. Why they think that's so funny is beyond me."

I give Wash a death stare and he knows to cut it out. North can feel the tension build and he decides to change the subject.

"Hey I don't know if you guys this but, we get a day off today."

"What, really?

CT asked, her voice filled with excitement.

"Yeah, It has to do with the new rookie. I think her name is Texas or something. The Director want's to train her and get her ready for the next mission, So I guess that means we all get the day off."

CT claps her hands, a big smile comes across her face.

"It's about time we got a day off."

"I can go back to sleep after all this."

Washington says his voice filled with joy. He raises his hand in the air and CT meets it with a high five. North looks at them both and shakes his head. I look down at my coffee. I could care less about a day off, I just need to know if Carolina's okay. I pour the rest of the coffee into my mouth and swallow the bitter taste. I put the mug down on to the table. As I get up to walk away from my friends, I hear North lightly say,

"Take it easy today York, it looks like you could use a day off."

His light blue eyes filled with a slight worry.

"Yeah, I think that's what I should do. Before I go back to my room, I want to make sure Carolina knows about our day off, have you guys seen her."

CT laughs and rolls her eyes.

"York it's a day off, she never takes those seriously. Your best bet is the gym or training floor."

"Thanks, I'll be on my way."

I walk out of the mess hall, now on my way to the gym. I'm worried that she'll push herself to hard today. She can't keep doing this. She always has to be the best, always needs to be_ perfect_. She's so perfect to me, she's my number one. She's going to hate me for telling her to stop, but I need to take care of her. She can't train so hard now. Now things are different.


	6. Chapter 6 Sometimes we need to laugh

I'm standing outside the entrance to the gym. I inhale deeply through my nose and I let the air flow out of my mouth. Last night didn't end the way I wanted it to, but then again I had no idea about the secret Carolina was keeping from me. I need to talk to her. I should of spent all of last night with her. God, I'm so bad at these kind of things. Whenever I try to help her or get close to her, she pushes me away. Sure it's hurtful, but she needs to know that I'm not backing down. My best bet is trying to talk to her. _"here goes nothing."_ I push open one of the double doors to the gym and enter, I see Carolina in the back of the room kicking a stand up punching back. I slowly make way across the gym and over to her.

"Carolina, We need to talk."

"Not now York."

I push my hands through my thick brown hair. I think I might have an idea on how to get through to her. I move myself in front of the punching bag, in an attempt to stop Carolina. She moves back away from the punching bag and lets her arms fall to her sides. Her bright red face dripping with sweat and her hair pulled back into a ponytail. She narrows her eyes at me and bits her lower lip, She's upset.

"Agent York, I command you to move."

I bit my lip trying not to laugh. She has a deep fire in her soul and I love it.

"Nope, not moving."

Carolina charges at me. I grab on to her waist and throw her up over my left shoulder. She makes two fist with her hands and starts hitting me on the back. Her legs wildly moving up and down in the air.

"York put my down right now!"

I start laughing and a grin comes across my face.

"It's up to you Carolina, I keep you over my shoulder until you get tired of kicking your legs in the air, or you decide to let me talk to you."

"York, you're an asshole."

"Thanks Lina, I'm really trying to let my inner asshole out."

Carolina stops kicking and lets out a soft laugh.

"Alright fine, I'll talk to you. Just put me down."

I grab on to Carolina's waist, slowly moving her back down. She lands on her feet. Carolina smiles evilly at me and pushes me back. I lose my bounce and I fall on to my back. Carolina climbs on top of me and I feel my cheeks get hot.

"You think You're so tough Agent York."

She moves her hands up and down my sides. I bit my lip trying to stay clam while her hands melt my flesh.

"Well Agent York I know your weak spot."

Carolina moves her fingers up and down my sides. First slowly, but soon the motion becomes faster. Soon laughter over takes me.

"Carolina, stop place. I beg of you."

Carolina looks at me, her red bangs covering part of her bright green eyes. she smiles at me and bits her lip.

"Never."

She continues tickling me.

"You're so mean, I can't breath."

Carolina laughs in enjoyment at my torture.

"Fine you big Baby, I'll stop."

She rolls off of me and falls down on to the floor next to me. I take my right hand and put it over my chest . I try to breath, but I'm completely out of breath. Carolina's breathing is heavy as well. It's form the laughter she let out while tickling me. I feel Carolina put her hand over my hand, and all the worries of this world float away. I feel so at ease with her. If the world ended right now, at this very minute, that would be just fine. Every day I seem to fall more in love with her, my feelings for her so vast. Carolina lets out a soft sigh and my thoughts stop.

"York I'm sorry I've been acting like this. You are right, we do need to talk."


	7. Chapter 7 It's real

"Lina, I just want you to know that I could never hate you and I'm not going to leave or anything like that. I really do care for you."

Carolina looks down. She has a sweet smile on her face and her cheeks are light pink. She bits her bottom lip and sits up.

"York, when I said we need to talk I meant in my room, not on the gym floor."

My face turns red and feel a little embarrassed.

"Oh, I'm sorry..I just..."

Carolina lets out a soft laughs. She stands up on her feet. She extends her arm down to me and helps me up.

"York, it's fine. I just want to talk to you in private."

I give her my signature grin and raise my right eyebrow.

"Oh, okay pretty lady."

Carolina narrows her dark green eyes at me and laughs.

"In your dreams Agent."

We walk down the hall in silence. It's not a bad type of silence, it's a sweet comforting kind of silence. It reminds me of the night we first met. My so called friends left me alone at the bar, they all went out and did there own thing. I was left all by myself at the bar playing with my lighter. I was flicking the top of it off and on out of pure boredom. I felt someone grab my lighter right out of my hand._ What kind of asshole would do that? _I took a look to my left to met a pear of gorgeous green eyes. I was blown away by her beauty. Her dark red hair pulled across her face while her eyes shined in the dark light. I was wondering why such a pretty girl would bother with me. I sat there staring at her for a good five minutes. She laughed at me and told me I should be a gentlemen and buy her a drink. That five minutes of silence that we both shared together, that was the best silence I've ever felt. It was like the whole room got quite and all the lights were on her. In my dreams I like to visit that memory.

"Alright, we're here."

Carolina unlocks and opens the door. She flicks on the lights while moving over to her bed. She sits down on her bed. I follower her, I sit down next to her. Silence fills the air and my words break it.

"Why didn't you tell me sooner, Lina."

"I just didn't know. I thought my period was late and there was a part of me that didn't want to believe it. We should have been safer."

I push my left hand through my brown messy hair, letting out a deep sigh.

"I know. It was my fault."

"Both our fault's."

Carolina says softly, correcting me.

"Did you think about what I said last night?"

I ask, my voice both soft and low. Carolina moves her head down, she catches it with both her hands. I pull her closer, slowly moving my hand up and down her back.

"Yes, I was up all night thinking about it."

Carolina moves her head back up, She's now eye leave with me. Her face is pale in color and her deep green eyes looking into me.

"York, I never told you this, but I want to thank you. You let me be human when I need to be. You make me feel things that are not forced and not filled with anger, but are gentle and real."

Carolina cups my face with her hand. She moves her thumb gently across my jawline.

"Thank you for that."

Her lips now on mine. This kiss feels so honest and real. I will do everything in my power to protect her and take care of her. Things will never be easy, but she's worth all of this and more. I kiss her back feeling my heart melt. I'm all hers now.


	8. Chapter 8 I would do anything for you

Our kiss gets cut short by load knocking on the door.

"Who is it?"

Carolina asked. She puts her pointer finger up to her lips as a sign for me to stay quite.

"I'm sorry to bother you Carolina, It's North."

"I'll be there in one minute."

Carolina sits up. She jumps off her bed. She pushes her hands through her long red hair. She looks frantically around her room.

"York."

She whispers softly to me.

"Get under the bed now."

I nod my head, Slowly trying to get off the bed without making any noise. I feel my feet hit the ground and Carolina pushes me under her bed. She throws a blanket over me. I bit my lip trying not to laugh. Carolina and I always seem get our self's into something. I hear Carolina walk over to her door. I hear her open it.

"Hey boss sorry to bother you."

"It's fine North, what's up?"

"Everyone's meeting tonight in the lounge. I guess it's going to be a small get together. Wash manged to find some alcohol and everyone's meeting up tonight to take it easy."

I hear Carolina let out a small laugh.

"Well that's not good, Washington and alcohol do not mix well. Looks like I'm going to have to supervise this get together."

"Yeah, tell me about it. The guys already started. Wyoming is already past out drunk and Wash has had a few."

"It's four in the afternoon and you guys already started drinking?"

North chuckles.

"What can I say, we all have stressful jobs. Oh and boss, if you see York, can you let me know. I've been looking for him."

"Alright North, If I see Agent York I'll let you know. I'll see you later then North."

Carolina closes the door. As soon as I hear it shut I start laughing.

"You played that very cool Lina."

Carolina kneels down next to the bed, she pulls the blanket off over my face. She smiles at me while her pale cheeks light up with color.

"Thanks, oh and sorry for kicking you under the bed."

"It's okay."

We set across from each other in silence, Both thinking the same thing.

"How are we going to tell everyone."

I ask, braking the silence, saying what we known is both on our minds.

"I don't really know right now."

"We have to say something to them and then we have to go talk to the director."

"No."

Carolina fires back at me.

"Let me handle this."

Her voice is quick and sharp. It fills the room with an uneasy feeling. She pushes her self up off the floor walking away from me while crosses both her arms.

"Carolina you know this is the end. You can't do anymore missions."

"York, You're wrong. I have to complete my missions."

I push myself up off the ground and walk over to Carolina, I'm standing right behind her.

"I know this is happening fast, but You're pregnant and I'm not going to let anything hurt you."

Carolina turns around. She's now facing me. Her pricing green eyes looking into me, her eyes filled with sadness.

"You can't protect me York. I won't let you."

"Carolina please, let me in. You can't keep pushing me away. I'm involved now, I'm part of this. You are the best thing that has ever happened to me. You can keep pushing me away but I'm just going to keep coming back."

Carolina slowly starts moving closer to me. I wrap my arms around her and she pushes her head into my chest. I softly move my right hand through her deep red hair. Her grip on me becomes tighter.

"Promise me.."

"I'll promise you anything."

"Promise me that no matter what, you won't leave."

I kiss the top of Carolina's head gently. I take a deep breath in through my nose. As I exhale I catch a light sent of cinnamon.

"I promise you Carolina, that I will never leave."

Carolina looks up at me. Her dark green eyes filled with tears. I take my thumb and whip the tears away from her eyes.

"Thank you, York."

"I would do anything for you Lina."

- Authors Note -

I know, short and boring. I promise that some good stuff is coming! Reviews are awesome! Let me know how you like the story and if I'm doing a good job. Thanks, you guys rule!


	9. Chapter 9 Something you won't like

Everything feels like it's in it's right place when I hold Carolina in my arms. Her skin is always very smooth and it's soft to the touch. Only a few freckles creep across her pale face. Her deep red bangs fall gently across her dark green eyes. She is perfection.

"Do you think we should check up on the others?"

Carolina asked. I kiss the top of her head while inhaling the sweet sent of her hair. She slowly starts pulling away from my embrace.

"Yeah, we probably should. I don't want things to get to crazy."

She nods her head and smiles sweetly at me. We walk to her door and she opens it. We start making our way down to the lounge. I walk behind Carolina so no one suspects anythings going on between us. We soon reach the lounge. As we both walk in, I see Carolina take a look around the room. A table is set up with Jake Daniels, vodka, apple juice, beer and soda.

"What a fine group of soldiers I have here."

"Oh come on Boss, we're having fun!"

Wash says. He's laying down across a couch. His right arm hanging off while he holds on to a bottle of beer. CT gets up from her chair. She's on her way to the garbage to throw out a half empty beer can. Wash sees this, he grabs on to her and she loses her bounce falling down on top of him.

"Connie did you just fall from heaven? because you're fucking hot."

CT lightly pushes on Washes arm, she giggles and smiles.

"Dude, you really screwed up that pick up line."

North says from across the room. He laughs, opening up a can of soda. Carolina crosses both her arms and lets out a soft laugh.

"CT you my permission to kick Agent Washington's ass."

CT smiles and raises her right eyebrow at Washington, She starts blushing. Her hands moving up both his sides, she starts tickling him. Wash laughs in enjoyment and ends up throwing more alcohol all over the lounge.

"Stop, You evil Women. Help me guys!"

Carolina laughs and North just shakes his head looking down at his Soda.

"No way Wash, you deserve it."

Carolina throws herself down on to one of the lounge chairs. She puts her feet up on the coffee table. I look to my left and see North walking up to me.

"Hey York, you feeling any better?"

I sigh.

"Yes North, I don't know why you're so worried about me."

North moves closer to me. He puts his hand on my shoulder.

"Can I talk to you?"

I bit my lower lip nervously shoving both my hands in to my pockets.

"Yeah, sure."

North cracks a half smile. I have a feeling somethings not right.

"Hey guys, Me and York are going to get some more paper cups we'll be right back."

"Alright guys."

Carolina waves at us, she smiles at me. North and I walk out of the lounge. Our fast walking increases and the noise of the lounge fades away.

"North, really man what's up?"

North stops walking and he turns to look at me. He lifts his head up to make eye contact with me. His light blue eyes filled with worry. I shove my hands down, as deep as my pockets will let them go. The seconds start to feel like minutes. North voice is soft and low.

"I have to tell you something. Something you might not like to hear."

- Author Note -

I'm sorry it took me forever to post this. I've been really busy. Thanks for reading, it means a lot to me :)

Oh, and I'm sorry for the cliff hanger. I'll make sure I write more soon. Thanks again guys!


	10. Chapter 10 Blackness

"North just tell me."

My words seem far away from me, they fill the air with fear. I feel my knees become weak, they can no longer hold my body up.

"York, I know that Carolina is pregnant."

"What, How? Who told you?"

My voice becomes louder. I can't understand my thoughts anymore. Nothing feels right, nothing feels real.

"I heard you guys earlier today, when I came by to talk to Carolina about the get together."

North voice is soft and low, it's filled with worry.

"Fuck!"

Is the only word I can say. I take my right hand out of my pocket and make it into a closed fist. I hit the wall out of frustration, feeling my hand become numb. I push my face against the wall, not wanting to look at anything.

"That's not the only thing I need to tell you. I know what's happening to project freelancer. The AI's and the new soldier Tex, it's all real. The Director is planing on telling everyone tomorrow. Things are changing"

"North, slow down. The AI's that's all just a rumor."

North moves closer to me. He sighs deeply.

"I wish it was."

"What else do you know?"

I push myself away from the wall. I move my head up to make eye contact with North.

"That's all I know, honestly. I don't have an idea when the Director wants to give out these AI's."

My mind starts racing. I can see in Norths eyes that he's telling the truth. This was going to happen sooner or latter. I feel horrible that I fucked up Carolina's life. I feel horrible that I fucked up the life of my unborn child. I feel horrible, but would I have stopped myself form becoming closer to Carolina? No. As selfish as It all is, I would never not let myself love her. She is the only thing in this universe that keeps me sane and makes me feel like I'm human. I'm not a killer in her eyes, I'm York. Yeah sure we fell in love at a shitty time but, We can never pick when we fall for someone. I'm thankful every day that I fell so in love with her.

"You love her don't you."

North asked. His voice both soft and serious all at once.

"Yes, I do love her."

I move my head up and in the distance I see something. I can't make out who it is or what it is. My eyes close and the lights start flashing. I feel a sharp pain creep into my eye. I fall backwards, this can't happen, not now.

"Fuck, who was that? York, York, Stay with me."

I can't stay. I feel pain. I feel worry. I love her, I really do, I always have. I need to stay, I need her. I can't leave her I need to protect her.

"Call a Medic, hurry! I'm losing him!"

Blackness consumes me. All light is gone.

- Author note -

I know, I'm sorry for another cliff hanger. I have a lot of ideas on whats going to happen, so stay tuned. Thanks for reading! And as always reviews are awesome! You guys rule!


	11. Chapter 11 All I can feel is pain

My first thought is pain, the first felling I have is also pain. It lingers through my body consuming every inch of my shared mind. In a vain attempt to see if I'm still alive, I try and open my eyes. I feel a cold numbness move through my left eye. My right eye is slowly opening. The lights so very bright and my head is throbbing with pain.

"Carolina?"

"Good You're awake."

I don't know who's voice that is, I have no idea where I am or whats going on.

"York, You're in the hospital and I'm a Medic. There's really no easy way to say this, but you got shot in the eye. No one saw the person who did it, but it's all on camera and security is looking into it. Lay back down, you need rest."

"No I don't, just give me a minute. Oh shit! Why can't I feel my left eye?"

I jerk away from the Medic and I nervously bit my lower lip. I can't see anything out of my left eye, I can't even feel it.

"York the shot, it went through you're eye. I'm sorry."

Noting is making any sense right now. All I remember is talking to North and now I'm here. I want Carolina, I need Carolina.

"Where's Carolina?"

I ask while siting up. I move my feet over to the right side of the bed and I push myself up and off the bed.

"Agent Carolina and the other Freelancers are in a meeting with the Director. They will be leaving for the mission soon."

I shake my head and push my right hand through my messy brown hair.

"What a mission?"

"York you need rest."

With everything that's going on, Losing an eye, waking up confused; what really gets me is Carolina going on a mission.

"I'm leaving. I need to join them."

I start walking away form the Medic and the hospital. I need to stop Carolina from making a careless mistake.

"But York, you can't leave. You need rest."

The Medics voice fades and I am thrown into my own vicious thoughts. My walking becomes faster and my heart starts pounding. I'm getting closer and closer to the directors office. All of my clarity is gone, my mind is only filled with emotion. I need to do something, I need my voice to be heard for once. I need to stop this, I need to stop her. I'm scared. With every step I take, I become more consumed with hatred. I hate the Director for what he's doing to me, not only me but what he's doing to Carolina. It makes me sick how he thinks he can control us all by some stupid board. I won't let this happen. I reach the outside of the Director office. I push the door open and move myself into the room. I see my comrades. They are all ready for the mission. The room becomes silent, and all the eyes are on me. I only take the time to look at a familiar pear of green ones.

"This has to stop now. Carolina is not going on this mission."

- Author Note -

I'm sorry this took me a while to post. I'm also sorry for yet another cliff hanger. Thanks guys for reading. Reviews are awesome and always helpful. You guys rule!


	12. Chapter 12 We need to tell

"Agent York, you think you can come in here and tell me what to do?"

The director walks over to me. He looks me the eyes. He moves closer and closer to me until I feel his warm breath on my face.

"Sir, please listen to me. I need to talk to you."

"York stop."

Carolina softly yells to me. She walks up to us both. She stands in between the Director and myself. She looks at me with a deep fear in her green eyes. She bits her lower lip and moves her right hand up to my face. She brushes her pointer finger lightly under my left eye.

"What happened to you?"

She asked just above a whisper. The Director angrily pushes Carolina to the side. I start to feel my hands shake and I am filled with fear. He moves closer, facing me again.

"Alright Agent York, I will talk with you."

The Directer turns away from us and he walks back to where the team is.

"Agent York and Agent Carolina will not be joining any of you on this mission. Be safe and get the job done."

The team looks up at the Director and in unison they all say, _Yes sir._ The Agents file out of the office pasting by Carolina and myself. I look up to see a worried looking Washington. He brushes up against me as he leaves the room. I give him a weak smile, to let him know I'll be okay. _He's a sweet kid._ The Director moves to his desk and sits behind it. Carolina grabs my hand, she gives it a soft squeeze. I lightly squeeze back to let her know that I'm here for her.

"Both of you sit down."

The Director motions for us to sit down across from he. Carolina and I fall into the hard plastic chairs in front of the Directors desk. He takes off his glasses and rubs both his eyes. I feel my mind racing and my heart is pounding faster now. I'm not scared with what Carolina and I are doing, what I'm worried about is what happens after all this. I worried I'll lose her, lose the baby.

"I want to know form both of you what is going on."

The Director says, his voice both cold and harsh. Carolina coughs and jerks back into her seat. I see that she's scared, that she shaking lightly.

"Director, you've given us everything..."

The Director looks down and he makes his right hand in to a fist. He slams it hard on to the top of the desk. Carolina jumps a little and closes her eyes. I see a tear fall down her cheek and I feel so guilty that I've done this to her.

"Carolina do not avoid the question. I will ask again. What is going on?"

Carolina looks up and her eyes meet mine. I look at her and I see the same strong women that I've fallen so in love with. I wish there was some kind of way I could tell her I'm sorry. I look deep into her gorgeous green eyes. I'm trying to some how find a way to tell her that, I will always love her and I will always protect her. She looks away from me and back at the Director. Her head is up and her eyes meet his. Her soft voice starts to shake.

"I'm Pregnant, and York is the Father."

- Author Note -

Sorry for another cliff hanger, but you guys know how I am! :) Thanks for reading, it means a lot to me! Reviews are awesome and always helpful, Thanks!


	13. Chapter 13 I know who you are

The Director puts his glasses back on and he looks at Carolina. He sighs deeply through his nose.

"How far along are you?"

Carolina looks up meeting the Directors eyes.

"A month."

She says anxiously, looking back down at her feet. I feel her hand find mine and she holds on to it tightly. I give her hand a soft squeeze, to let her know that I'm here with her. I'll be with her though this all. The Director looks up at me, he breaks the silence that has filled the room.

"I've always liked you York."

He says softly. I find it kind of weird that his tone has changed. I wonder what he could be thinking. It's crazy that all of a sudden, he has emotion in his voice, He has feelings. I don't know what to say.

"Thank you, Sir."

"York, you can call me Leonard."

I nod my head in confusion. The Director looks across at us both.

"I want to tell you both a story, about myself. I was once young, and I was once in love with an amazing women. She was everything to me, and in a lot of ways she still is to this day. She was a soldier in the military, like you both. She had her duty and had to complete her missions. She hated goodbyes. When she would leave she would tell me that she just wasn't there, that it wasn't a goodbye. She would always say she would come back, so there where no real reasons for a goodbye. When she left for her last mission, she never came back. I was so broken and I still am. When she passed away I could no longer care for my own daughter. I didn't want my daughter to see me as a weak man. When she was small I left her, and I will always regret that. I left her with people I knew would take care of her, I was so lost."

He looks down at his desk and covers his face with his right hand, resting both his elbows on his desk._ What is he hiding?_ He sighs and throws his pear of glasses off. He moves his right back up to his face and he rubs both his eyes. He looks at Carolina, with tears falling from his sadden eyes. The air is thick and it feels like someone hand could cut right through it. He's hiding something. Somethings not right. Carolina grips onto my hand even tighter, if that's at all possible. She has the same feeling of fear I have.

"Carolina, you know more about me then you think you do. You know who I am. You know why you are in this program. You know me."

Carolina looks up and she meets the Directors watery green eyes. Her whole face loses all it's color. She's looking into him trying to find something, anything.

"Tell me who you think I am."

Her voice is cold and it is filled with a lack of emotion, she's holding back every feeling she has.

"Carolina I know what day you where born on, what time you where born. I know that your hair was once a light orange. I know what your favorite color is and I know for a fact that you are my Daughter."

- Author Note -

I really wanted to show that the Director is Carolina's dad. I just thought it would be important to include that. Thanks for reading! Like always Reviews are awesome and very helpful! Thanks again, you guys rule!


	14. Chapter 14 Future

"You're disgusting!"

Carolina jumps up, she slams her chair into the Directors desk. Her eyes narrowing down at him, her face becoming bright red with angry. The Director simply looks down at his desk, he's at a lose for words.

"I'm not doing this anymore. I not going to be apart of this. All I've ever known about you was a lie. They told me that the aliens killed you, that's why I wanted to fight this war. I should hate you but I don't, I pity you. You wear never my Father. This isn't my war anymore, I'm done."

I see a tear fall down across her face. I feel the heaviness of all the emotion in the room. I never could of saw this coming. This is the fist time in years that something has surprised me. Years of always knowing what mission I needed to go on, and years of knowing what time training was at. This is the only thing that has surprised me in a long time. I feel bad that this is happening to Carolina. Part of me wishes I could punch the Director in the face and tell him that he lost out on knowing a wonderful women. A part of me wants to run to her. All I want to do is pull her into my arms and kiss away any pain she feels. I want to brush my fingers through her dark red hair. I want to tell her that I need her, that I love her. Even though I'm screaming inside, I decided to stay quite, this is between them. The Director looks up at Carolina. His face is pale and his hands are shaking. He's trying to hide how he feels. He's trying to hide the hurt, lose and sadness. He can't hide it, It's already painted across his face.

"Carolina, I understand your feelings. Agent York and Yourself will be discharged tomorrow, due to your medical situation. I will organize a flight to earth for you both tonight."

Carolina moves closer to his desk, she lets out a deep sigh. She leans in on to his desk and she looks down at the Director, she looks right into his eyes.

"I never want to see you again."

She pushes the desk back, and then she storms out of the room.

"Carolina, wait!"

I call after her. My effort is in vain, she's gone. I get up to leave in order to find her. As I turn my back, I feel a hand grab on to my arm. I look behind me and see a depressed looking man.

"Take care of them."

He says just below a whisper, I could barely hear his voice. I look into his eyes, I look deep into him trying to find any emotion he has left. I feel a part of my heart break, looking down at this shell of a man.

"I will."

He lets go of my arm and I take one last look at him, I take one last look at my past. I am no longer a killing machine, I'm a person now. I no longer have to do what they tell me to do. In a way I feel freedom, for the first time in a long while. I walk across the room to the exit with my head up. The only thing on my mind is the future. It's kind of a hard thing to understand. The future no longer means trying to stay alive to see tomorrow, it means staying alive. I feel a small smile creep across my face. All I need is the future, All I need is Carolina.

- Author Note -

Hey, sorry this took me forever to write. I've been supper busy. I'm not sure how I like the way this chapter turned out, but anyways I hope you guys liked it. Thanks for reading! Like always reviews are awesome and are always helpful. You guys rule!


	15. Chapter 15 Scared

I stand outside of Carolina's room, I know she's in there. I move my hand up to the door and lightly knock on it. No answer.

"Lina, it's York."

Still no answer. I move my hand down to the door handle and start to pick open the lock. Soon I feel the handle move and I push open the door. I see Carolina laying down on her bed. She's laying on her left side and she's facing the wall. Her head is buried deep into a blue blanket and her legs are curled up against her chest. I close the door behind me and I move closer to her bed.

"It was locked for a reason York."

I let myself fall onto her bed. I cuddle up closer to her and she moves even closer to the wall. She moves so far to her left, that there's no more room for her to move. I put my right arm around her and pull her closer to me. She sighs and starts pushing me away from her. I continue to pull her closer to me, against her will. She starts to lightly kick me.

"Stop, leave me alone!"

She says in protest. I won't let her go. I pull her in even closer this time and she fights back, trying to break away from me. She doesn't put up to much of a fight, because I know that if she did my arm would already be broken by now. She stops moving and she lets me hold her. I can feel her sorrow and I can hear the soft tears fall from her eyes. I move my face to the back of her neck and I inhale the sweet sent of cinnamon on her skin.

"I'm so sorry."

I feel Carolina start to relax against me. She falls farther into my arms. I brush my fingers lightly against the fabric over her stomach.

"I know."

She murmurers softly. I kiss the back of her neck gently, and I breath in all of her.

"I love you."

I move my lips up against her neck, I press one more light kiss against it. I feel her body slowly becoming less tense at my touch. She brushes her hand over mine.

"I love you too York."

She says it so softly that I can hardly hear it, but I can feel it. Now silence fills the room. It fills the room with a sweet kind of comfort. The kind that I've grown to love so much. It was the kind of silence that made my worries fade away. Carolina turns over and she faces me. She takes her hand and lightly traces over my left eye.

"What happened to you?"

"Long story short, some guys shot me in the eye. I don't know who it was, all I remember was waking up in the hospital.

Carolina grabs on to my shirt and pulls me into her arms. She pushes her head into my chest and I move my fingers through her thick hair.

"Lina, it's okay."

I say, trying to clam her down.

"No it's not, I could of lost you. No one has ever loved me the way you have, I can't lose you."

I left up Carolina's head and I cup it with my hand. I see small tears fall from her gorgeous eyes. Her dark red bangs fall across her face and I move them behind her right ear. I take my thumb and brush away her tears. I smile at her and lightly move my lips against hers, giving her a gentle kiss on the lips.

"I'm not going anywhere gorgeous."

Carolina pulls back a little, her face is bright red and she has a huge smile across her lips. She pulls me back in and I kiss her forehead.

"Good."

She says. We fall back onto the bed and she pulls a large blanket over us. I move my arm around her and she moves closer to me resting her head on to my chest. I move my hand up a little and lightly play with her hair. I can feel her smile against me.

"What do you thinks going to happen tomorrow?"

I let out a soft sigh, while I try to think.

"Well, I know we'll be headed back to earth. I'm thinking that I can try and contact my Brother before then. He can pick us up from the airport in New York. He lives in Manhattan and we can crash with him until we find our own place. That's the plan so far."

Carolina sighs and she lightly starts moving her hand up and down my stomach, tracing it with her finger.

"I think that sounds good for now. What if your brother doesn't like me?"

Her voice is low and she sounds a little worried about my plan.

"Are you crazy? He's going to love you."

Carolina lets out a soft laugh and then silence fills the room.

"York?"

"Yeah."

"Are you scared?"

She asked. I can sense a feeling of fear and uncertainty in her voice.

"I'm scared out of my mind."

I say back to her, honestly.

"Let's just not worry to much and get some sleep. Sound good?"

I ask her, while I kiss the top of her head.

"Sounds good."

Carolina closes her eyes and soon enough she's asleep. My eyes are open and I stare up at the ceiling, I'm scared out of my mind.

- Author Note -

So my girlfriend found out that I'm a total fanboy over red vs. blue, lol. She said she liked my story so far, so I was happy about that. Haha. I don't know what any of that has to do with anything, but I thought I share. Anyways...Thanks for reading! Like always reviews are awesome and are always helpful. You guys rule!


	16. Chapter 16 what does she want?

My eyes open, I see that Carolina is still soundly sleeping next to me. I have a feeling that it's still not very late at night. I should try and get a hold of my brother. I also need to pack my things tonight so that I'll be ready for tomorrow. I should wake up Carolina and let her know that I'm going back to my room to call my Brother. I slowly start to sit up, trying not to make to much noise. I look down at Carolina and a smile creeps across my face._ She looks so cute when she sleeps._ I lean my head down and press a kiss onto her forehead.

"Hey Lina, I have to go and call my Brother, I'll be back when I'm done."

"Mmmkay York."

She says while half asleep. I grin and kiss her forehead again.

"I'll be right back."

I push myself up off the bed and walk quietly over to the door and open it. I take one last look at Carolina and then I close the door behind me. I notice that that hall way is quite tonight. I shrug to myself, thinking that the others are still on the mission. As I walk up to my room I notice that the door next to mine is open. I look in and see Wash with his head in his hands, sitting on the edge of his bed. I lightly knock on the door and Wash looks up.

"Hey, sorry if this is a bad time, Is everything okay?"

Wash looks at me and he tries to force a half smile. I walk into his room and sit down next to him on his bed.

"Bad mission is all."

"I'm sorry, is everyone okay?"

Wash sighs and looks back down at his hands.

"No, not everyone."

He pauses for a second and then looks back up at me.

"It's Maine, he got hurt pretty bad, shot in the throat three times."

I look into Washes eyes and I can see the horror he feels. The poor kid has probably never seen anything that bad.

"I'm sorry, Wash."

I look down at the floor not knowing what to say. You would think after having this kind of job for so long that you would become numb and feel nothing. The sad truth is that you still have feelings, and they still tear you apart. You still become friends and you still worry about each other, that's only human nature.

"I'm not to worried about it, I mean it's Maine, besides the medics said it wouldn't kill him or anything."

I look up from the floor and back to Wash. He shakes his head, looking back down at the floor.

"So what did the Director want? I hope you're not in to much trouble."

I sigh and shake my head. I have no idea what to tell him. Should I tell him whats really going on? Should I sugar coat the truth?

"It's kind of a long story."

Wash puts his right hand on my shoulder, he looks at me and soon has a small grin on his face.

"Well I kind of have some time on my hands, spill it."

I sigh and softly laugh.

"I'm just going to be straight forward with you, I got Carolina pregnant and now both of us are leaving through a medical discouraged."

"Oh, so that's why you didn't want Carolina to go on the mission."

"Exactly."

Wash smiles at me and elbows me in the side. I'm a little taken back and surprised by his reaction.

"I always knew you guys were getting it on, but honestly, I'm happy for you York, I've always had a feeling that you loved her."

I get up off the bed and back onto my to my feet. I look down and smile at Wash.

"I've never been great at hiding my emotions and Thanks."

The room fills with silence and just then I remember what I have to get done.

"Well I should be going, I have to get some stuff done before I leave for earth."

"Good luck York."

"You too Wash."

I walk out of Washes room feeling like I'm leaving a part of the past behind me. It feels weird to know that I'll probably never see him again. I can only hope the best for Wash and the team. I stumble in to my room, turning on the lights and walking over to my desk. I sit down at my desk and open my laptop. I sign into skype looking to see if he's online. I look through my contacts and see his name, witch shows he's online. I turn on my webcam, click on his name and wait for him to answer my call.

"Hey look who it is, my brother, the one that never wants to talk to me anymore because he's some cool space marine."

I laugh.

"Whats new Franklin?"

"You're a bad liar, you don't care about me, why did you really call me?"

I roll my eyes at him, He knows me all to well.

"Well, I kind of have to ask you for a favor?"

"When do you not need something, I'm listening."

"I'm getting discharged from project freelancer and I need a place to stay."

Frankie nearly falls off his chair. He looks back at me with a surprised look on his face.

"Well that's something I thought I would never hear, sure you can stay with me but why not stay with Amanda?"

I shake my head in confusion.

"What does Amanda have to do with any of this?"

Frankie softly laughs.

"Dude, isn't she your girlfriend?"

"What, no."

Frankie bits his lower lip, he knows something.

"What do you know?"

"All I know is this, You never said goodbye so she still thinks you guys are together."

"What that's crazy, I've been ignoring her, I thought she knew that we were done."

"Apparently not, why is that such a big deal, take her out to coffee and kindly dump her."

I let out a deep sigh and rub both my eyes.

"The reason I'm coming back to earth is because, well, because I got the girl I love pregnant."

Frankie's eyes get big with a look of disbelief in them. He looks back at me and just shakes his head.

"You're not kidding, don't worry about Amanda, the worst that could happen is free tickets to the Jerry Springer show."

Frankie lets out a soft laugh and I just glare at him.

"Not funny, I really love Carolina, It's the first time I've ever felt this way for anyone, I just don't want my past to fuck me over."

"Wow, you're serious."

I nod my head.

"Oh Carolina, that's the girl you met at the bar the night before you left for training, She was the one tilling me about the project."

"Yes, that was her."

Frankie smiles and laughs softly.

"She's a lot cuter then Amanda."

I smile and feel my cheeks start to feel warm.

"Yeah, she's beautiful."

"Just don't worry about anything, get some sleep and let me know when your plane gets to the airport, Oh and you both can stay with me."

"Thanks Frankie, I'll see you tomorrow then."

"Sounds good, bye kiddo."

"bye."

I close my laptop screen. I sit in my chair and I just start thinking. I start to feel guilty about my past and start to feel worry for my future. I thought Amanda knew that we were done. _Why would she wait four years for me to come back?_ There's a huge percentage that I would be dead by now. _why would she care?_ I mindlessly throw my things into a backpack and throw it onto my back. I turn off all the lights in my room and close the door. I'm on my way back to Carolina's room. I reach the outside of her door and I put my head down in shame. I love Carolina, I really do, but I can't help myself from feeling guilty. What would Amanda still want from me?

- Author Note -

101romansoldier reviewed my story, and gave me the wonderful idea to use someone from the blood gulche crew to be York's Brother. I decided on using Franklin Delano Donut. That's who York's Brother is now, lol. Thanks for reading! Reviews are awesome and always helpful. You guys rule!


	17. Chapter 17 Realtionship

I turn the handle to Carolina's door and I open it. I slowly pull my backpack off of my shoulder and let it fall to the floor. I sigh and turn to look at bed.

"Hey Lina, I'm back."

I grin, She must be under the blankets. Carolina would always do this when I would lock pick her door. I would always jump on top of her and then crawl under the blankets with her. She would get so mad at me. I would just laugh and tickle her. She would try and kick me off of her bed. That never seemed to stop me from staying with her. Eventually she would give in and let me be with her. We would talk and spend the night together, it was perfect. A smile creeps across my face form remembering that wonderful memory. I get myself ready and I jump onto her bed.

"You can't hide from me!"

I say with a soft laugh. I look under the blankets, throwing them off the bed. I see that the bed is completely empty and Carolina is gone. My face turns cold and loses the happy expression that was once across it.

"Lina where are you?"

I say softly, but I still hear noting. I start to panic and look all around the small room, until I see Carolina in a far right corner of her room. She has her head against the wall and her legs are curled up against her chest. I slowly walk over to her and I sit next to her, I pull my arm around her shoulders.

"Lina what's wrong?"

"I'm really scared."

Carolina pushes her head against my chest and she wraps her arms around me, holding me tight in her warm embrace. I smile to myself, never have I felt so close to her. I lightly press a kiss against her forehead.

"I have a human inside of me."

Carolina lightly pushes away. She looks up at me and her dark green eyes sparkling into my light brown eyes.

"Yes, the human we created."

A huge grin creeps across my face, _we're having a baby._ Carolina softly laughs and she rolls her eyes at me. She lays her head back against my chest.

"Did you talk to your brother?"

"Yeah, he said we can stay with him for a while."

Carolina lets out a soft sigh and I can feel her smiling against me.

"I hope he doesn't mind having his brother and his pregnant friend living with him."

Carolina looks back up and our eyes meet. I cup her chin with my right hand and I move my face closer to hers, pressing a soft kiss onto her lips.

"So we're still Friends?"

Carolina nods her head in confusion.

"I was thinking since, you know we kind of love each other, that you can be my girlfriend now."

"Wow York, are you asking me to be you're girlfriend?"

Carolina rises her right eyebrow at me and I can feel my cheeks get warm.

"Yes I am, Carolina would you like to be in a relationship with me?"

Carolina moves her right hand up to the back of my neck and she pulls my face closer to her's. She kisses me and I know that's a yes.

re- Author Note -

I'm sorry this took forever to post. You guys are awesome and it makes me really happy to see that people are enjoying my story! Thanks for reading and reviews are awesome and always helpful!


	18. Chapter 18 Touch

It was the next mourning and the room was silent. The lights from the hall way were shining though the bottom of the door, it was time to wake up. I move my both arms up and use my hands to rub my eyes, I cover my mouth and let out a yawn. My eyes slowly open and I take a quick look around the room, s_oon this will all be a memory. _I turn to my right and see a lump under the blankets next to me. A smile creeps across my lips, I pull the blankets down from her face. I press a light kiss on her forehead.

"Mourning, sunshine."

I see a slight smile form on her light pink lips and she lets out a soft sigh.

"You are such a dork."

"But you love me."

I turn on to my side so I can face Carolina. I move my right hand up to the side of her face, taking my pointer finger and pushing a few stands of dark red hair behind her ear. Carolina rolls over onto her stomach and she lets out a deep sigh.

"York give me five more minutes."

She mumbles at me. I let out a soft chuckle, I slowly move my left hand up and down her back.

"Alright Boss."

I gently trace my fingers up her back and then under her shirt. A grin creeps over me, I can hear the sound of Carolina's soft whimpers. I can feel her smooth skin under my finger tips and I can feel her body lightly shake from my touch.

"Oh, you like that, hm?"

I say, teasing her. I lean my head down and I gently press my lips onto her shoulder blade.

"It does feel good."

"Oh yeah?"

I move my right hand down to her waist and use my thumb to rub her hip. I kiss my way up from her shoulder blade to the back of her neck.

"How does that feel, Boss?"

Carolina turns her head to the left so that she can face me. She lays there on her stomach, biting her lower lip. Her eye lids open, showing her beautiful green eyes.

"I love the way you touch me York."

My cheeks get warm and I smile at her.

"I love the way you feel. The way your skin feels under my finger tips. You're so beautiful."

Carolina turns on to her side, she inches closer to me. She takes her left hand and moves it up to my face and then pushes it through my messy hair. She gently pulls my head down and she presses a kiss onto my lips. I smile into the kiss and I start kissing her back. I tug my teeth down on her lower lip and she pulls away.

"How did that feel?"

"Really fucking good."

She pulls me back down and our lips crash again. With out breaking the kiss I slide my right leg over her body and fall on top of her. Carolina starts tugging at my shirt and I break away from the kiss and let her pull it off me. She traces her finger up and down my abs, she has a sexy smirk across her lips. I grin at her and rise my right eyebrow.

"Like what you see?"

Carolina looks back up at me and she rolls her eyes. She pulls my head back down and once again our lips meet.

_"I would like for both Agent's Carolina and York to meet me in the briefing room as soon as possible, that is all."_

The sound of the Director's voice echos through out the ships speakers. Carolina pushes me off of her and lets out a deep sigh.

"Do you have your things packed?"

She asked, with little emotion in her voice. The room falls silent and I can feel the tension build.

"Yeah, I have everything."

She pushes herself off the bed and looks down at me. Our eyes meet and I can see the pain hiding in dark green eyes. This project and her squad, it meant everything to her. I can only hope it won't hurt her to much to leave.

"Good, we'll be leaving soon."

- Author Note -

I love writing this story and I'm sorry I haven't updated in forever. Thanks for reading! Reviews make my day and are always helpful! You guys rule.


End file.
